Big Brother
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: What does it mean to you? The word brother? For Tails, it meant having Sonic. But such a word can mean a whole lot more then we think.


_There was an old saying once, it goes 'A friend is great, but there's nothing better than a brother to be by your side.' Well, actually, I don't even know if that was a real saying. But Sonic would tell me that._

 _My name is Miles Prower, but, I prefer that you would call me Tails._

 _Great, you know my real name. When Sonic took me in, since I was an orphan, and alone, he renamed me Tails._

 _I like that name._

 _It's way better than 'Miles Prower'._

 _You try sticking with that name, I'm sure all of you has awsome ones._

 _But changing my name, or so giving me a nick name, was like a new start. A start for a new life. Leaving my old name behind, and going on to a better one. One with a new meaning._

 _Why am I typing about my name?_

Tails stopped typing and sighed, looking at the computer screen.

 _I guess because,_

 _There was a better life out there waiting for me._

The fox then turned to face Sonic, which was sleeping on his bed.

 _And a new big brother._

The fox stopped once more and gave a faint laugh.

 _But, having a big brother is something. More._

...

...

...

 **A day ago**

Sonic waited impatiently against the wall of the workshop. Listening to the gears and tinkering coming from inside. Him and Tails planned to spend a few days together. Just the two of them in town. Since they haven't been spending time like they use to.

Waiting.

I mean, it wasn't his fault. Or Tails. But the two couldn't help but notice that they were drifting off from each other.

Waiting.

They didn't do that intentionally. No, things just got in the way. Like Tails and his inventions and gadgets, and Sonic dealing with 'Baldy Mc Nose Hair' and drama with their friends. The usual.

Waiting.

Maybe they can both go to that theme park afterwards. Who knows.

Tired of waiting.

"Tails! Your biplane isn't going anywhere! Let's go!"

Sonic began to tap his foot impatiently. How long has he been standing there?

Suddenly the noise in the workshop ceased. With a two-tailed yellow fox walking out.

"Sorry Sonic. Got a little over my head.."

The blue hedgehog looked at his friend with a smile. Just relieved that he didn't have to wait any longer. "It's alright, better late than never! So what do you say that we take a walk through town for starters? Maybe get a bite to eat?"

Tails smiled back, relieved. "Sure! I can go for a sandwich or two! Maybe even get-"

"A chilli dog?"

The fox laughed. "Yup!"

So the dynamic duo began their walk in town. The streets were calm today. Mobians enjoying themselves, and some songbirds sung their morning tunes in the sunlight. With clouds decorating the welcoming sky, and trees in their lovely rich-green state. Walking in the small Greenhill town was just the right place to spend-

"SSOOOONNNIICC!"

The blue hedgehog came to an instant halt, he recognizes that voice anywhere.

The hedgehog was then tackled into an inescapable hug. By a pink hedgehog in a red dress.

"I caught you Sonic! What's a girl without her yang!"

Sonic sighed in annoyance. "Hey Amy, how you doing?"

The pink hedgehog let go, and swayed side by side. "Well I'm glad you asked! I'm doing just PERFECT knowing that you're around! But enough of me, here!" She replied, handing out two papers for Sonic and Tails.

"What's this Amy?" Tails said, receiving the paper.

"An invitation! To a picnic gathering in the park tomorrow!"

Sonic looked at the paper. "Jees Amy, I would like to go, but me and Tails decided to-"

"Come on Sonic!" Tails interrupted. "This sounds like fun! And we can still hang around!" Amy nodded in agreement, even as not knowing about what Sonic was talking about before the fox disturbed.

"Please Sonic!" Amy pleaded, with both hands held together. "I even convinced Shadow to come!"

The blue hedgehog's ears shot up. "Really? How did you manage to do that?"

Amy then gave out a sly grin. "It took great persuasion, but after a few hours he said he'll come!"

Sonic gave out a laugh. "Alright, we'll be there."

The pink hedgehog gasped. "Great! See you both then!" She replied, going off into town. Possibly to pass out more invitations.

"Wow." Tails said, looking at Sonic. "Shadow coming. That's new."

"Tomorrow might get interesting." Sonic replied, both continuing their walk.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, think about it! I could name a bazillion things right now!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as he said it.

Soon they made it to a nearby chilli dog stand.

"So how many do you want buddy?" The blue hedgehog asked his friend.

"Just one will be fine." Tails answered back.

As Sonic faced the stand, Tails looked all around the area. Until his eyes caught a hardware store down the road.

"Here you go." Sonic said. Giving the yellow fox a frank with chilli on top.

"Thanks, hey Sonic?" Tails asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog answered, helping himself to his favorite food.

"Can we... go check out that hardware store? If that's alright?"

Sonic looked at the store.

"Sure! Is there something you need?"

"Mmm, no. I just want to take a look. That's all."

The hedgehog finished off a frank. "Alright then, let's head over."

The two then was side by side, going down the sidewalk as they ate. the walk was silent, like if you was to go hiking.. In a town. (Wha?)

"So." Sonic said, breaking the silence. "Do you want to play a game as we go?"

Tails looked up at the blue hedgehog. "Like what?"

Sonic then finished his last frank. "Maybe.. I Spy."

The fox smiled. He hasn't played that game since, what, years? Who knows. Maybe the hedgehog in a way still sees him as a little kid. With a IQ of 300 though. "Sure, it could be fun." Tails replied.

"Okay." the hedgehog said, looking around to start the game.

"I spy something, yummy." Sonic said, looking Tails' half eaten chili dog.

Tails laughed. "Really? You're going to have to do something more challenging Sonic."

The blue hedgehog gave grin. "Hmmm. I spy... a star."

The fox then looked around, inspecting the signs and posters, to buildings, maybe if anyone is holding anything. Nothing. Sonic noticed this. "Give up?"

"No way!" Tails exclaimed, still searching around the area. Hold on..

"The sun!"

The hedgehog laughed. "Finally! Pretty good choice if I say so myself."

Tails folded his arms. "True, but its my turn now. I spy, condensation taking place."

Sonic looked, the two still walking. "Using fancy words won't stop me! So I'm guessing this is a-" The hedgehog then stopped dead in his tracks. Putting a hand on his face. "The clouds!"

The yellow fox clapped. "Bravo! Sonic is a genius!"

The blue hedgehog faced Tails, and returned to the walk. "What?! Everyone has some intelligence here and there." Sonic said, right before stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Well, not there though." Tails smiled.

...

...

Sonic waited against a wall.

AGAIN.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

WAITING...

"Okay, I'm done." The fox said, approaching next to Sonic.

"Great." The hedgehog replied, a little bummed out because of forcing himself to be patient.

Tails noticed the tone in Sonic's voice, regretting his decision. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take-"

"It's fine," Sonic said, raising his hand up. "It's for you anyways Tails."

Thunder was then heard in the distance.

The two didn't even realise how the sky changed. There was bigger and darker clouds blocking the sunlight. It was going to rain.

"Come on!" Sonic said to the fox. "I'll race you back home!" With that he sped off down the sidewalk in a second.

"Hey!" Tails yelled, propelling his two tails in the air and racing after the hedgehog. "You have to give me a warning!"

But knowing Sonic, he wouldn't.

...

...

...

"Man, it's crazy out there. I never seen a storm come by so fast." Sonic said, putting his invitation from Amy on a nearby table. It was now pouring heavily outside. The sun was completely gone.

"Oh, is it too fast for you?" Tails teased, messing with his handheld device.

"No way. I can race this storm from here to Station Square!" Sonic protested, pointing to himself.

Sonic was then whacked by a couch pillow.

Tails laughed, holding another one. "So the fastest thing alive failed to dodged an airborne pillow!? The pillow is now the fastest thing al-"

Tails was hit right back in the face.

Sonic laughed right back. "Sorry! I didn't hear you there! What was that last part with the pillow!?"

Tails held his two pillows, and began to chase the hedgehog around the house. "Sonic better watch out! The pillows are after you!"

"Not until I get them first!" Sonic yelled happily, turning around to chase after the fox.

The duo ran all through the building, yelling and screaming in their fun. Tails threw a pillow behind him, hitting Sonic's face. "Another point goes to the pillow!" The yellow fox yelled back.

"Can a object even earn points!?" Sonic exclaimed. Still chasing Tails.

When Tails ran by a corner of the couch, the couch leg tripped him, causing the fox to slide across the floor all the way down the hallway. With the blue hedgehog following behind him, both crashing into the wall at the end. And after a moment of silence, more laughter coming out of the two.

...

Night has already struck. The outside still producing rain, which was beating against the house and windows, and only the lights from inside kept the building alive.

"I guess tomorrow's picnic is cancelled." Tails said, walking in the living room with movies in his hands.

"Yup," Sonic replied, lounging on the couch with a remote. "And I bet Shadow is relieved too."

The fox then hopped down on the sofa next to the blue hedgehog, holding out the movies so they can see. "Alright, we have THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN, TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES, BIG HERO 6, and THE LION KING."

Sonic began to think. "Hmm, well, I like the old Spiderman better, so scratch that off."

" okay, so that leaves with three movies." Tails said, putting one movie down next to him.

...

"I feel like looking at The Lion King." Sonic responded.

"Agree." The fox simply replied, getting up and placing the movie in. Tails sat down with Sonic, as the hedgehog reached over for a blanket and covered the two of them in it.

"Hey Tails?" Sonic asked as they were waiting for the movie to start.

"Yes Sonic?"

"Is it me, or was it ridiculous of us to make a 'make up day' for all those days that we really haven't hanged out?"

Tails gave a sigh. "Oh, good! So I wasn't alone on that thought either."

The hedgehog then wrapped an arm around his little brother. "Because, as long as we have each other, what's more to ask for?!"

The lights and tv suddenly flickered off throughout the house. Making the room as dark as night, nothing but the sound of the rain beating.

Tails slowly backed up towards Sonic. Pulling the blanket up. "We probably need some flashlights."

"Don't worry, it's just-"

A bright bolt of lightning strucked outside, lighting up the house, and making a loud boom. Before Sonic knew it, the two-tailed fox retreated under the blanket, quivering in fear.

Sonic stared wide-eyed at the fox. "You're okay?"

Tails quickly uncovered himself and placed on a confident face. "Of course! I'm not scared! Why would I be scared of just a little-"

Another loud crackle was heard nearby again, and once more the yellow fox zoomed under the blanket. This time hugging Sonic like if his life depended on it. Sonic lifted up the cover softly, revealing Tails with eyes locked closed. "Hey, I'm right here. Nothings going to happen to you." The hedgehog said calmly.

Funny, it reminded Sonic of when he first found Tails.

The poor fox was so little. An orphan in the open, and was teased by others everyday. Was looked at like some experiment that gone wrong, yet they failed to see the kid as who he really was.

And that's when Sonic found him.

Since then the fox was never teased or treated unfairly. Sonic gave him friends, some hope, and a big brother.

"Tails, you know I will always be there for you. Right?"

The fox slowly opened his turquoise eyes, and nodded.

"Okay then. Do you think I will just let anything get you without me in the way?"

Tails then emerged from the blankets. "No.."

"Good." Sonic said, holding the fox. "So we can both just laugh at the thunder, because it's not gonna get you."

Tails stood there for a moment, then scooted in towards the blue hedgehog. And let out a yawn. Slowly drifting to sleep.

The hedgehog noticed this, and let the fox do so. "Nor will it ever again.."

...

...

...

The duo shot their eyes open in alert, as the house shook vigorously by a massive boom outside. Tails and Sonic both looked at the window.

"What was that?" Tails asked with big eyes. Still staring at the outside world.

Sonic then stood up from the sofa, and walked up towards the curtains. "I don't know, but I know this. That wasn't mother nature."

Sonic cautiously moved the curtains to the side, looking out the window to see.

Another enormous boom shook the house again, rattling the glass and caused Sonic to fall to the ground. With Tails scared. "Sonic!?"

"I'm fine," the hedgehog said, getting up after the ceasing of the quake. "I saw light in the distance, but it wasn't thunder."

Tails got up from the couch. "Do you want me to get the Tornado ready?"

"No, to risky." The blue hedgehog replied, looking out the window again for any more signs. "We'll go on foot."

Tails quickly grabbed his handheld and another device. Sonic then clasped the fox's hand, and sped out of the door in a blur.

...

"Why does it have to rain... of all days." Sonic said, as he and Tails roamed through the trees towards the source of the quake.

"Well, we could be on an island surrounded by water. Better?" Tails stated, when Sonic shot him with a 'you're no help' expression.

Another loud boom erupted nearby, and soon cries of people followed.

The two zoomed in, knowing what , or who, was causing this.

They both made it to the town they had went earlier, except mobians were screaming and flooding out of the scene as the place was becoming ruins by the minute. A robot was invading the place.

"Ok Tails, I'm going in. You stay here."

"WHAT! After all the things we have done, do you really expect me to stay put and see you battle that thing by yourself!?" The fox protested.

"It's not like this is my first time! Besides, I don't want to see anyone hurt tonight." Sonic responded, putting a hand on Tails' shoulder. And finally zoomed off. "Just make sure everyone gets out safe!"

Tails sighed, but went to go follow the hedgehog's orders.

Despite the rain still beating harshly, some buildings was alit in flames, smoke filling the air and rising into the dark sky. Sidewalks were cracked, and roads were destroyed.

"Help! Someone is still in that building!"

Tails turned around to the voice, and so as the person said, there was some people still inside. Most of them running out of the building coughing and covered in ash.

Tails ran up towards the scene, and stopped to one female panther.

"How many are still in there!" Tails yelled over the loud cries.

"I'm not sure! But we can't get to them, the hallways are blocked!" The panther said, then pointed to the top. "And they're on the second floor!"

Tails knew what to do, and this is when having two tails pays off.

Tails propelled his duo tails together, giving him the ability to fly, and flew up to the window of the second floor.

The heat immediately hit his face, the whole room was a blazed in flames. The room was going to fall down on top of them if he doesn't hurry. The fox cuffed his hands together up to his face. "Hello!" He yelled. "Is anyone in here!?"

"Over here!" Was the fast response he gotten.

Tails walked deeper into the room, being careful of the fragility of the walls. Soon he spotted two figures running up to him. Two kids. One male wolf, and a female squirrel.

"There's no way out!" The wolf told Tails, holding his friends hand.

Tails then grabbed both of their hands. "Just stay close!"

The building was falling apart, they have to go!

The trio ran pass falling debris, with their hands still locked. Running to the window.

"Hey!" The little girl yelled. "What are you doing!?"

Tails gripped their hands tighter. "Hang on!"

The three jumped out the window, with the building collapsing behind them. Tails then spinned his tails, carrying the two through the air. The kids eyes widen, looking at the fox who helped them. "Wow."

Tails then smiled at the two, but that smiled vanished when debris from the explosion was hurtling to them.

The fox closed his eyes, expecting the worst, until he noticed a silver orb around them. The wolf had some tricks of his own after all. The two kids looked at each other and laughed.

The three landed on the ground safely.

...

...

More bots were unleashed upon the city, filling the streets and all engaging at the hedgehog. Sonic simply smirked.

"So it begins."

With that the hedgehog ran in a gust of wind, destroying robots along his path and with ease. The robots had no chance. Homing attack one robot after the other, and zipped by many in a matter of seconds. Parts scattered everywhere, sending the machines to oblivion. For the hedgehog, raindrops slowed down, and he can see the lightning form in the sky. The hedgehog came to a halt, as the surrounding robots exploded around him.

Suddenly the same huge robot that was destroying the town made its way in front of Sonic. It was shaped like a scorpion, with long sharp pinchers, and a tail that had death written all over it.

Sonic walked up to the giant machine. With no trace of fear. "Messing with me is one thing doc. But destroying a whole town!"

The blue hedgehog then heard laughter on a mic, coming from the robot. "Good! At least I know you're enjoying it! I know I am!"

Sonic balled his fist, not amused. "What do you think you are doing this time!"

"I see no reason to tell you! But since you're here, let's see how the world will be like without you! Sonic the hedgehog!"

The robot lurched out one of its claws to Sonic, dodging the move by a leap.

Sonic landed with ease, with one hand on the ground. And determine glowing emerald eyes.

"Bring it!"

The scorpion brought out its other claw, missing Sonic again, as the hedgehog ran under the machine and took out one of its legs.

...

Tails ran down the broken streets of the town, searching for Sonic.

The kids were safe, they thanked Tails and went off. _'Surprisingly'_ they never seen a fox with two tails and can fly with them, but the world was full of many surprises. But now finding Sonic was Tails' number one priority.

The fox then heard banging and clashing off nearby.

...

"You just don't know when to quit!" Sonic yelled, destroying one of the two pinchers off the robot. Eggman had it with these games, he was furious.

Tails saw Sonic and the robot from behind a building. Taking out a device he was working on for awhile and setting it in position. "Good. Now if Sonic can distract that thing so I can get a steady shot.."

The robot lurched out its other pincher in anger, missing Sonic by an inch, and impaled the ground. The claw was stuck.

Sonic stood to the side of the robot as it struggled, getting ready to blast through the last claw.

Tails ran out, it was the perfect opportunity to get the shot! Running to the opposite side that Sonic was standing. But what Tails failed to realize was the tail of the scorpion making a 360 degree swing.

Sonic's eyes widen.

"TAILS!"

Sonic ran and quickly grabbed the fox out of the way, the scorpion tail zooming by them. They both landed on the ground against a building.

The tail made its way back around, hitting the building with force, causing the structure to fall. Right above the two.

Tails looked at the building with wide eyes out of fear, suddenly being pushed out the way of the impact. Dropping his device as well. The structured crumbled down, the whole building collapsing where he was standing at. Dust arose, blinding Tails' vision. He was pushed out of the way...

...

...

"SONIC!"

...

The two-tailed fox ran to the pile of debris, moving rocks, hoping the hedgehog will be in his sight.

As for the robot, it pulled its claw free. Getting ready to strike down his enemies. Tails turned to see the claw right above him. Grabbing the device he had earlier, and shooting the machine to end it. The scorpion was malfunctioning, wirling it's head and tail. Then finally destroyed itself.

Tails sighed in relief,

but then dropped his weapon and faced back to the wreckage.

Thunder arose in the distance, and the rain still fell from the dark clouds in the night. The fox pushed off debris and building parts, using his tails to give him more power. "Sonic!"

The rain matted the fox's yellow fur, gritting his teeth as he struggled against the slippery rocks. He didn't care if he gotten his gloves all mest up, he has to find him.

After lifting another part, he found Sonic. Laying there, in the rocks and rain.

Tails crawled to him through the debris, fearing for Sonic's life.

"Sonic!?" He said, on top of the limp hedgehog. Shaking him gently.

Nothing.

"SONIC!?"

The fox quickly checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"SONIC!"

The fox fell next to his friend, tears slowly streaming out of his wide eyes of shock. His gut beginning to grip him.

This can't be happening.

"SONIC! Get up!" The fox cried. Looking at the hedgehog's silent face, his eyes were closed. Tails waiting to see if they will open and show the same familiar emerald eyes again, and if Sonic will just get up, and they can both go home together. Like if this was just a bad dream.

Only.

This was a nightmare.

"Please wake up! PLEASE!"

The hedgehog wasn't going any where soon.

The fox curled up next to Sonic, in the rain. And began to sob. Sobbing his heart out. Hugging his big brother.

He should've listen to Sonic. He REALLY should've listen. This wouldn't be happening. "I'm sorry Sonic!" He yelled, his face buried at the hedgehog's side, and eyes screwed shut. "I did this to you! And now, you're.. GONE!"

The fox layed there with his friend, not daring to leave.

..

..

..

The fox then heard a cough. Tails immediately shot up and looked at the hedgehog.

Sonic let out a cough from the dust, and put his head back down again.

Tails gave out the biggest smile he ever had.

...

...

...

...

...

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Tails yelled as he brought a cup of water into the room. Morning has finally came. The rain has stopped, and the sun was shining its way through the clouds. The fox had called the hospital, and it turns out, Sonic has a broken arm, cracked rib, a concussion, and fractured tibia. Hard core right? And Sonic has to stay indoors until he recovers.

"What?" Sonic gave a faint smile. "You scared Me! I saved you two times back there!"

Tails placed the water down on the night stand. "Right, like my safety is more important than your safety."

"Exactly."

The fox sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed Sonic was laying in. The hedgehog refused to stay in the hospital during his whole recovery, so they were back at the house.

"Well, now it's my turn to take care of you." The fox said, getting up from the bed.

"Okay then, that seems fair." Sonic said. "Hey, how did you even take out that robot?"

"Oh, it was a deadly complex computer virus that I have created. But I won't be making anymore soon, too complicated."

"So it's too complicated for you?"

Tails laughed. "No it just takes a lot of time to create."

The fox looked at Sonic, seeing him with his eyes closed. "So you're going to catch a few z's?"

Sonic gave a simple nod.

Tails stared at the hedgehog. Both hands on his lap. "You really did scare me over there..."

Sonic's eyes opened. Looking back at the fox. "As long as you're around for me, I'll ALWAYS, Be there for you."

The fox eyes watered. Now getting up from the bed, and walking over to his computer chair to sit down. Tails looked back at Sonic, as he was begining to sleep. That is his big brother.

Sonic then felt a sudden hug around him, staring at the yellow fox.

"I love you Sonic."

The hedgehog then held the fox back with his good arm. "Same for you Tails."

The two-tailed fox then released him to rest. Going back to his computer and began to type.

 _ **There was an old saying once, it goes 'A friend is great, but there's nothing better than a brother to be by your side.' Well, actually, I don't even know if that was a real saying. But Sonic would tell me that.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. Even though I don't know if it was any good. I've always loved Sonic's and Tails' brother relationship, so this story came to be. I'll probably revise this in the future once I improve my writing. Again, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
